rockyandbullwinklefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Australia Down Under
Two Headed-Kangeroo are tracking Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody and Dudley to capture them so Rocky, Sherman, Karen and Penny team up with Ming-Huaxing, Bei-Shanying and Ka-Lun to came to their rescue. Plot The narrator tell the viewers that the story take place in Australia and narrated that three immortal magic users Ming-Huaxing, Bei-Shanying and Ka-Lun have discovered that Two Headed-Kangaroos were setting traps for one of the three treasures hunter heroes, Dudley Do-Right. They see Rocky and Bullwinkle who speaking about a two-headed creature just like in the national mythologies, but Two-Headed Kangaroo traps another one of the treasure hunter heroes Bullwinkle, and Rocky answer to him that he can't calling. Meanwhile Mr. Peabody and Sherman have a discution about the capturing of the treasures hunters heroes, Rocky and tell them about those two headed-kangaroos who tries to capture him, Bullwinkle and Dudley. The Two-Headed Kangaroo traps Mr. Peabody as Sherman answered to him but he didn't reponded so he yelled at him and then Mr. Peabody sees what Sherman saw. The immortal witches and warlock warns the four treasure hunter heroes and asks to them who did capture their three friends, but Rocky said that Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody and Dudley were been captured by Two-Headed Kangaroo so he, Sherman, Karen and Penny need Huaxing, Shanying and Ka-Lun's help to rescue them and they team up with them to come to their rescue and Hauxing, Shanying and Ka-Lun use their magic portal to travel to find where are the two headed-kangaroos taking Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody and Dudley, they help Rocky, Sherman, Karen and Penny to save them and they enters into the magic portal and then they came to save Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody and Dudley as the magic portal bean them and they found the two headed-kangaroos have trap Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody and Dudley in the cage. The three magic users and the four treasures hunter heroes arrives to the two-headed creature's hideout, they have a plan to free Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody and Dudley in the cage, but Rocky, Karen, Sherman and Penny don't know how are they going to do that, and Huaxing, Shanying and Ka-Lun remembers them that they must save Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody and Dudley from that two-headed creature while they must enters in the grotto to summoning mythic animals alive using their magic and then they open the secret door of the grotto. When Huaxing, Shanying and Ka-Lun finds the secret grotto and see drawings of mythic animals, they use their magic to leviated all spellbook pages and they magically summons mythic animals from the drawing wall revealing it with powers. Back with Rocky, Karen, Sherman and Penny, they unlocks the cage and free Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody and Dudley and they did. Huaxing, Shanying and Ka-Lun told the Two-Headed Kangaroos, if he have captured they, they banish him to the othwr place, so they cast a spell on Two-Headed Kangaroo and they banish him into the mystic portal. Rocky, Karen, Sherman and Penny are glad that Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody and Dudley are okay, and the three immortal magic users thanks them for saving the three others, then Huaxing, Shanying and Ka-Lţn disappears with their magic. So the treasures hunter heroes returned to the treasures hunting center. THE END! Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle episodes Category:Peabody's Improbably History episodes Category:Dudley Do-Right cartoons Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle's Treasures Hunt episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Segments